1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable stopper for a fusible link sprinkler head and more particularly pertains to stopping flow of water from a sprinkler head with an adjustable stopper for a fusible link sprinkler head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sprinkler shut-off devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sprinkler shut-off devices heretofore devised utilized for the purpose of shutting off the flow of water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,485 to Tessier discloses a universal device for shutting off sprinkler nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,290 to Tessier discloses a sprinkler head shutoff device.
U.S. Pat. No. 890,856 to Grode discloses a stop for sprinkler heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,423 to Burkert discloses a sprinkler head shutoff.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,687 to Thaxton discloses an automatic sprinkler shut-off device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,257 to Mohler discloses a sprinkler-sealing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,866 to Capasso et al. discloses a fire-sprinkler cut-off device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable stopper for a fusible link sprinkler head for stopping flow of water from a sprinkler head.
In this respect, the adjustable stopper for a fusible link sprinkler head according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stopping flow of water from a sprinkler head.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable stopper for a fusible link sprinkler head which can be used for stopping flow of water from a sprinkler head. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.